This invention relates to an apparatus and process for measuring the temperature of a fluid environment contained in a vessel.
Radiation pyrometer-target tube combinations and tube protected thermocouples are oftentimes utilized as temperature sensing devices to obtain temperature measurement in reaction vessels. The thermocouple, its protecting tube and the target tube have to be comprised of materials which give them an acceptable life under the reaction conditions to which they are exposed. If the reaction temperatures are very high, such as the 3000.degree. F. (1649.degree. C.) temperatures found in the partial oxidation of carbonaceous slurries, the aforementioned parts of the temperature sensing devices, despite their materials of construction, can expect to have a limited life, say 200 to 300 hours under reaction conditions. It is, however, possible to extend the service life of such parts, i.e., the number of process hours over which such parts are still usable, by taking the temperature measurements periodically and completely removing the parts from the vessel and its fluid environment when temperature measurements are not being taken. Such removal is time consuming and since temperature measurements may be required often, e.g., every half hour, it can be appreciated that removal of the parts sought to be protected is manpower intensive and thus, not very cost effective.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a process for the taking of periodic temperature measurements of a vessel's fluid environment, which apparatus and process have decreased manpowe requirements for operation. It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus and process which provides for the replacement of a temperature measuring device, which device is used for monitoring the temperature of a process occurring in a vessel, without necessitating process shutdown.